La historia de una linda guacamaya
by Forte blu
Summary: les eh traido una nueva version de mi antigua histora la histaria de una linda guacamaya disfrutenla amigos le a hablado su amigo daniel o mejor conocido como forte blu y les desea buenas noches


La historia de una linda guacamaya

Todo comienza en la selva magica de rio de janeiro, todo era muy hermoso, las aves cantaban de alegria y las flores crecian y alla a lo lejos en un arbol se encontraba una pareja de guacamayos azules **¿**ya saben quienes son verdad**?**se trata de nada mas y nada menos que blu y perla, ellos pasaron por muchas aventuras y ya que se hicieron mas que novios cumplieron su sueño que era tener polluelos, tuvieron tres uno se llamaba tiago un pequeño polluelo que se paresia a su padre de niño,otra se llamaba jasmine es un poco delgada pero tiene un gran corazon y la ultima era carla una pequeñuela un poco gordita pero se paresia a su mama.

todo estaba bien con ellos era una familia muy unida pero jasmine tenia una relacion mas abierta con su padre que con su madre ya que ella era muy timida y le temia a volar y eso le disgustaba a perla ya que blu la consentia mucho y eso hacia que jasmine fuera haci y todos dormian menos jasmine y blu que ya se habian despertado

**-¿papa por que a mi mama le disgusta que no aprenda a volar?-**pregunto la pequeña guacamaya

**-vera hija tu mama quiere que seas una autentica ave y puedas cuidarte tu sola pero yo creo que todavia eres muy joven para eso-**dijo blu

**-****¿****pero que es ser una autentica ave****?****-**pregunto jasmine

**-segun perla es ser una ave libre pero ya no hablemos de eso mira ire a traer la comida ve a despertar a tus hermanos yo despertare a perla-**dijo blu

**-claro papi-**dijo jasmine

y fueron a despertar a todos

**-ooo perla despierta corazon-**dijo blu y desperto a perla de un beso

**-mmm buenos dias blu que acaso ya amanecio-**dijo perla medio dormida

**-claro perla ven levantate necesito que cuides a jasmine, a tiago y a carla mientras voy por la comida-**dijo blu cargando a perla

**-uuuyy que fuerte esta bien ve por la comida yo los cuidare y tal vez ya le enseñe a volar a jasmine-**dijo perla

**-¿que? enseñarla a volar-**dijo blu confundido

**-si a si se convertira en una ave autentica-**dijo perla

**-espera ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso de la ave autentica cuantas vexes debo decirte que mientras este yo aqui no necesitara eso ademas yo la cuidare?**dijo blu algo molesto

**-blu como quieres que nuestra hija tenga una vida si tu no la dejas experimentar cosas nuevas y si no sabe volar como es que se salvara de algun problema-**dijo perla muy seria

**-ya te dije yo la cuidare no necesitara nada de eso por que yo estoy aqui entiende perla-**dijo blu

**-mira no quiero discutir por ella ahora blu ella se enseñara a volar aunque tu no lo quieras-**dijo perla molesta

**-ASI crees que ella te hara caso-**dijo blu

**-tienes que ademas soy su mama y me tiene que hacer caso-**dijo perla

pero en eso entra jasmine al cuarto de sus papas

**-papa ya vas a ir por la comida tiago,carla y yo ya estamos hambrientos-**dijo jasmine tocando su pansa

**-descuida jasmine no estabamos discuitiendo y ya no te preocupes ire por la comida-**dijo blu

**-esta bien blu ve por la comida-**dijo perla y salio de su habitacion

**-que tiene mama papa?-**pregunto jasmine

-**no es nada solo que parese que no dormio bien traten de no hacerla enojar si no quiero que se haga fea por el enojo-**dijo blu

**-esta bien papa ire con mis hermanos-**dijo jasmine

**-bien mejor me apresuro y voy por la comida no quiero que se mueran de hambre**-dijo blu

y salio de la habitacion y volo a los arboles buscando comida para alimentar a su familia. pasaron unos minutos y blu llego con un gran vanquete, consiguio muchos mangos, uvas y un platano, y todos se acercaron a las comida cada quien tomo algo

**-bien familia disfrutenlo-**dijo blu y mordio un mango

**-esto estara bueno-**dijeron los tres guacamayitos y se comieron el platano

**-bueno me comere esto-**perla tomo las uvas y las empezo a comer

dentro de varios minutos habian acabado con tada las comida

**-wau papa esa comida estuvo muy buena-**dijo jasmine sobando su estomago por comer tanto

**-bueno sabia que tenian hambre y les traje lo mejor y tu perla estas satisfecha-**pregunto blu pero perla no le contesta y blu se acerco a ella

**-perla estas bien?**-dijo blu

**-como quieres que este bien si no dejas que nuestra hija se convierta en una verdadera guacamaya ella si sige siendo haci no sera nadie en esta vida le tiene miedo a todo y a si quieres que este bien-**grito perla

**-perla de que hablas?**-dijo blu confundido

**-no te hagas tonto blu sabes que estoy hablando de jasmine sabes que ella es una miedosa-**dijo perla enojada

**-ma...mama como puedes decirme eso pense que me querias-**dijo jasmine muy triste

**-vez perla hiciste que se entristesiera jasmine-**dijo blu abrazando a su hija

**-es la verdad ella nunca sera una ave autentica me a desepcionado-**dijo perla

en eso jasmine solto a su padre

**-cress que no puedo ser una ave autentica bien te lo demostrare mama-**grito jasmine

al escuchar ese grito todos se sorprendieron pero jasmine salio del nido y quizo volar pero recordo que le temia a volar y en eso cayo del arbol

**-jasmine-**grito toda la familia

pero jasmine aterrizo en un arbusto y se reviso para ver si no tenia ninguna herida al ver que no sufrio ningun daño corrio rapidamente debajo de los arbustos y plantas que habia en ese lugar

**-se que si trato de volar sere facil de encontrar pero ya no quiero regresar a ese lugar donde perla ya no es mi mama-**penso jasmine mientras segia corriendo y solto una lagrima de su ojo

mientras tanto en el nido

**- vez lo que haz causado perla jasmine se entristecio por lo que dijiste-**dijo blu muy desepcionado

**-caray que acabo de hacer mi hija sola en la selva podria murir y una serpiente podria comersela-**dijo perla aterrada

**-saldre a buscarla pero tendre que darme prisa esas nubes indican que dentro de muy poco empezara una tormenta perla cuida a tiago y a carla ire por jasmine-**dijo blu y empezo a volar

**-suerte blu-**dijo perla abrazando a sus hijos

blu salio a buscar a jasmine pero no la veia por ningun lado

**-vamos jasmine en donde te metiste no pudiste ir muy lejos-**dijo blu y se detuvo en un lugar muy abierto

**-donde estas jasmine-**blu escucho un gran rayo y volteo a ver y veia que la lluvia se acercaba a el pero al ver esa nube vio que el agua era muy fria y eso podria matarlo

**-maldicion bueno jasmine tendre que buscarte mañana espero que este bien cuidate mucho-**blu enprendio vuelo devuelta a nido para evitar la lluvia

mientras tanto con jasmine

ella segia corriendo en media de la lluvia hasta que se tropeso con una rama

**-auch eso dolio-**dijo jasmine sobando su pierna y rugio su estomago-**vaya tanto corre da hambre pero no podre encontrar comida en medio de la lluvia y ademas esta oscuro todo sera muy dificil encontrar comida-**

en eso cayo un rayo e ilumino el comino y vio algo delicioso alla adelante de ella como unos centimetros, vio un mango muy grande y jugoso

**-bueno la suerte esta de mi lado-**dijo ella y se acerco al mango

empezo a comerlo y la lluvia empezaba a hacerse muy fuerte pero tambien escucho algo que le dio mucho miedo ella sabia se que se trataba escucho un cascabel en eso ella se aterro y dejo el mango y empezo a correr de nuevo para evitar ser comida para una serpiente pero no podia ver nada ya que la lluvia arecio y aparte de la lluviaarecio muy fuerte y como si faltara habia mucho nebliana que le complicaba mas las cosas

**-o no estoy perdidano se a donde puedo ir ni en que direccion voy no debi de salir de casa creo que esto fue un grave error-**dijo jasmine pero recordo lo que su madre dijo

**-no no me rendire sere una ave autentica-**y sigio corriendo

al cabo de unos minutos jasmine estaba exasusta pero segia corriendo hasta que tropeso con otra rama pero esta vez si fue grave la caida al caer se hizo un raspon muy grave en la ala derecha y por si fuera poco tambien se las timo mucho su pata izquierda pero no le importo siguoi corriendo pero no se dio cuenta que su ala y su pata estaban sangrando de gravedad hasta que llego a la clinica de aves de tulio

**bien la clinica de tulio a quie estare bie...-**jasmine no pudo terminar la palabra por que sintio un gran dolor en el corazon que hizo que se desmayase afuera de la clinica de aves

_bien este fue el final del primer capitulo de la historia de una linda guacamaya ya sabian algunos que ya la habia subido pero en un solo capitulopero ahora la estare mejorando y la are mas larga y espero que les guste_


End file.
